Understanding
by Foronethingonly
Summary: When Xephos and Honeydew get a letter that Israphel had returned, the duo had left to save the world again. Only when the pair returned something about them was off and Lomadia plans to find out. Xephomadia (Xephos/Lomadia) One-shot written in the first perspective.


They were never the same when they came back.

I guess it started when Xephos and Honeydew had received a letter. The duo was working on the new factory for Honeydew Inc. spacing mining when a hawk had flown to Xephos with a letter in its beak. The way Lalna described it was Xephos opened the letter and had gone pale, the same reaction for Honeydew as well and Notch knows nothing fazes that dwarf. Xephos had quickly left the island and ended on my doorstep panicked. That's when he explained the letter and its contents to me.

Israphel had come back, and Knight Peculier needed their help again. He scowled the name of the pale faced man and it wasn't hard to see the anger in his light blue eyes. Of course me being his girlfriend I wanted to go along, make sure the pair didn't balls anything up, in fact why not bring Lalna and maybe even the whole gang, we all could be of great help. "I can't risk that, Israphel is ruthless, Lom, if I lost you I don't know what I would do." He told me gripping my shoulder tightly. He kissed me on the cheek and left as quickly as he had shown up, leaving me confused, worried and slightly pissed-off.

Well 2 days later the heroes were off, traveling to Icaria on horseback with their gear and some supplies. The good-bye party was rather packed, everyone shown up to see the duo off, ridge found time, and hell even Rythian himself wish the heroes luck. He even had slight worry in his teal and purple eyes, for the heroes or the fact that if they fail there were two outcomes we were all screwed or he'll have to pick up where they left off. Either way the mage must have felt rather helpless as Xephos and Honeydew both walked off in the direct of Icaria.

The months that followed were rather uneventful. It was difficult finding ways to distract myself from worrying endlessly for Honeydew and Xephos. I tended to the owls with the help of Nilsey, visted Minty often in her bar, even helped out Lalna and Kim every once and a while. I was doing ANYTHING to not remember that my boyfriend and best friend were fighting a pale-faced demon trying to take over the world. After about 3 months I began to relax, the boys have done this before and they could definitely do it again, especially with the new weapons and gear they have made over the years. After about 4 or 5 months of the usual routine flown on my should with a letter. I broke the fancy wax seal and read it, Not really sure what to expect. Thank Notch! Xephos and Honeydew managed to put the demons pale-ass back in his place and they'll be returning in a week or two! Of course me being the worrisome girlfriend I was super excited to tell Ridge the news and we even planned a grand celebration at his own mansion!

It was around sun-down when they arrived. Little bruised and hurt but nothing to serious, which much to my relief, They were healthy and alright. At least that's what I hoped for.

During the party is was clear something was wrong. Honeydew managed to smile and celebrate but there was a sort of hollowness in his eyes, as if his cheering and smiles were all an act. Xephos, was more obvious. He talked only when needed, and remained unusually withdrawn, and I certainly wasn't the only one to notice. While Lalna, Ravs, Nisely and Martyn were drinking and being there usually party selves and Ridgedog encouraging them, Rythian and I shared a look, something was off. When Zoey approached Xephos to try and talk to him he shook his head and tried to find any alcohol he could get his hands on. After some time he went outside saying he needed some fresh air.

When I approached Honeydew to ask what the hell was wrong with Xephos, he looked forward as if fading into some memory. Hell he didn't even say anything just shook his head and left to join his buddy outside. "Give them some time Lom, who knows what Israphel tried to do." Rythian said, and I could tell he frowned under his black mask, It seemed as if Rythian wasn't sure they'd be OK either.

"Give them some time" he said. Its been bloody 3 weeks and they changed for the worse. Honeydew no longer is his usual cheery self, Hell when Lalna or someone brings up digging or anything else he usually enjoys, he simply shrugs and has an empty look in his dark eyes. Xephos was much worse. Lalna told me some nights he wakes up and simply walks out. And every time someone asks about it, he doesn't respond and goes back to burying his thoughts in his work. When Lalna told me these things I asked him about it and his bullshit response? "I dunno, something Israphel did to them,I think we should give them some more time." I swear for a scientist, Lalna is so clueless. I don't think time will stop Xephos from crying to himself at night or bring back Honeydew to his old self. So what do I do?

That brings me to present day. I managed to find Xephos sitting alone under a tree watching the sun set. I walk over to him maybe if I start slow I can get some answers. We sit in stiff and awkward silence before I muster up the courage to break it. "How is space mining?" I ask rather randomly, you gotta start somewhere right? Xephos shakes his head and just stares forward, the light making his bright blue eyes look dull and gray. "Come on, talk to me Xephos." I say putting my hand over his. His gaze goes distant again before fading back to reality. "Every time someone tries to talk to you, you always seem so distant and closed-off." I said interlocking my fingers with his. "Just talk to me, please." Great I was begging, well maybe I can get him to answer me by looking small and sad.

"I can't." His voice broke, what happened at Icaria that turned the spaceman so sad? "Yes, you can I want to help you." I beg, maybe this could work. "Lom, I can't, It-it just hurts." He let go of my hand and brought his knees up to his chest. I could see the tears well-up in his eyes. "Just let me help you." I try to look him in his eyes, his clear blue eyes usually so bright and cheery were clouded with sadness. He looked at me, I looked at him and he finally gave in.

"It's all my fault Lom.." he began, his voice fading in a whisper. Xephos began to tell me what happened in the time he and Honeydew were gone. Taking down cultists here, destroying portals there but there was thing he had true trouble saying. "Icaria was suppose to be safe, we had Templars and walls and we had our guard down but..jesus Christ we were so stupid." He explained to me tearfully. Israphel managed to get a minion in the city, a 7 foot tall undead knight who wore a helmet to protect itself from the sun and get into the city. When Knight Peculier, Honeydew, Xephos and a comrade named Skylord Lysander were walking and talking in the city, the zombie knight tried to attack Xephos. Luckily enough The skylord managed to push him out of the way blocking the attack. They managed to give each other a few blows but the undead knight grabbed Lysander by the neck. "The zombie fucking ripped off his head!" xephos wailed in tears. "Lysander got beheaded all because of me, I should have seen it I should have noticed but I fucking didn't and now he's dead! All because of my stupidity!" he covered his face with his hands and wept. I figured the duo had seen some pretty fucked up stuff but to see your own friend get his head rip from his body? I couldn't bring myself to think about that.

At this point Xephos is opening weeping, repeating the words, "my fault all my fault" over and over again."Xeph," I spoke brining his attention back to me. "Xephos it wasn't your fault, Lysander died knowing he was saving you and by that he helped save the world." I spoke moving his hands out of his face. "I shouldn't have lowered my guard in Icaria." He said, his cheeks stained with his tears. "You said yourself, Icaria was safe, who would have known about the minion?" I put my hand under his chin to make him look at me. "You stopped Israphel, you avenged Lysander." I tried to encourage him, tried to make him understand it wasn't his fault. " Lom, I know but-" I cut him off by kissing him. He seemed shock but soon enough accepted it. "it wasn't your fault." I said before kissing him again. Maybe, just maybe I can help Xephos and Honeydew both. But for now I can help Xephos.


End file.
